Chat between the baku trio and the Ishtar's
by Cresent Jay
Summary: lolz K, I'm quite horrible at summaries. So this is basically me being lonely and bored at school. *RPing with myself*


Chat between the Baku-trio

Yami Bakura has entered the chat.

Touzoukou Bakura has entered the chat.

Ryou Bakura has entered the chat.

Touzoukou Bakura: Oh hey, my playmates.

Yami Bakura: Oh no. Ryou may be your bloody playmate but I'm not.

Touzoukou Bakura: Aw don't be that way 'Kura~

Yami Bakura: Tch…

Ryou Bakura: What are you guys arguing about now?

Yami Bakura: Oh nothing, Hikari-pretty~ we're just determining your fate.

Ryou Bakura: Uh huh. Sure. My fate for life or in bed?

Yami Bakura: Does it matter?

Ryou Bakura: You guys are such animals.

Touzoukou Bakura: Speaking of which, what animal are we eating tonight, Ryou?

Ryou Bakura: I dunno, I'm not your maid.

Yami Bakura: You sure about that? ;D

Ryou Bakura: Yes, I am sure.

Touzoukou Bakura: brb ladies. *leaps after the pharaoh*

Touzoukou Bakura has left the chat.

Yami Bakura: He's so weird. Hey hey, Hikari, we need to go shopping for some shirts.

Ryou Bakura: Shirts? What do you need shirts for? You'd rip them all up in the store.

Yami Bakura: No, I keep seeing all these British shirts around. We should get some.

Ryou Bakura: 'Kura, those are for girls. I haven't seen one for a guy but I'll get you one if I do.

Touzoukou Bakura has entered the chat.

Touzoukou Bakura: 'Sup b*tches.

Yami Bakura: Oh Ra…

Ryou Bakura: Ne, Akefia, what did you do to Yami?

Touzoukou Bakura: Bleh don't ask. And since when did I give you the right to call me Akefia?

Ryou Bakura: Since you raped me last week.

Touzoukou Bakura: Oh please, that wasn't rape. You were enjoying it.

Yami Bakura: Do I want to know?

Ryou Bakura: No. You don't.

Marik Ishtar entered the chat.

Marik Ishtar: Ryou! You stole my color! Btw, hi.

Ryou Bakura: Ya snooze ya loose.

Marik Ishtar: How rude.

Yami Marik entered the chat:

Touzoukou Bakura: 'Sup fag.

Yami Marik: Oh hey it's you! I hate you.

Touzoukou Bakura: Oh great what'd I do now?

Ryou Bakura: Hey 'Kura wanna go eat?

Yami Bakura: Sure lemme kill someone first. *stabs Marik*

Marik Ishtar: NOOOOOO. *dies*

Yami Bakura has left the chat.

Ryou Bakura has left the chat.

Touzoukou Bakura: Yay Egyptian party! No.

Marik Ishtar: You're so gay, Akefia.

Touzoukou Bakura: WHY IS EVERYONE CALLING ME AKEFIA?

Yami Marik: 'Cause you like, had sex with all of us.

Touzoukou Bakura: Sh*t.

Marik Ishtar: Since when do you censor everything?

Touzoukou Bakura: Since I dunno.

Yami Marik: Pansies. MY D*CK IS BETTER THAN YOURS. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH 

Touzoukou Bakura: Da f*ck? You're weird. AND MINE IS TOTALLY BETTER.

Marik Ishtar: I'm going to go join 'Kura and Ryou.

Marik Ishtar left the chat.

Yami Marik: Finally. I love Marik but he's so bitchy.

Touzoukou Bakura: Ikr, go to a strip club or something.

Yami Marik: Nah, that bunch has way too many curves.

Touzoukou Bakura: I thought you liked curves?

Ryou Bakura has entered the chat.

Yami Bakura has entered the chat.

Ryou Bakura: What are you two doing?

Yami Marik: Nothing.

Yami Bakura: D*ckheads.

Touzoukou Bakura: Wait I thought Marik was with you pansies.

Ryou Bakura: lolnope He went off somewhere.

Marik Ishtar has entered the chat.

Marik Ishtar: I. Have been shopping. And watching the chat.

Yami Marik: *cough* Hello Hikari~

Marik Ishtar: I'll talk to you later.

Ryou Bakura: Have fun, Melvin.

Yami Marik: Don't make me rape you again, Ryou.

Ryou Bakura: Sure sure~

Yami Bakura: I feel so left out.

Touzoukou Bakura: Dude ikr.

Yami Bakura: HAY. Wanna go like, have smex?

Touzoukou Bakura: Sure.

Yami Bakura has left the chat.

Touzoukou Bakura has left the chat.

Ryou Bakura: Okaaay….. so what are the Ishtar's doing today?

Marik Ishtar: Killing Melvin.

Yami Marik: Oh please, Marik. We all know I do the killing. You'd get blood on your clothes.

Marik Ishtar: OH SH*T. Yea I forgot about that.

Ryou Bakura: Typical Ishtar's.

Yami Marik: Hey, Ryou, get ready.

Ryou Bakura: For what?

Yami Marik has left the chat.

Marik Ishtar has left the chat.

Ryou Bakura: ….what?

Server went down.

Hours later.

Touzoukou Bakura has entered the chat.

Ryou Bakura has entered the chat.

Yami Marik has entered the chat.

Yami Bakura has entered the chat.

Marik Ishtar has entered the chat.

Touzoukou Bakura: D*ck

Yami Marik: heads.

Ryou Bakura: You guys… are so strange.

Marik Ishtar: I completely agree with you, Ryou.

Touzoukou Bakura: 'S not what you were saying in the bed.

Marik Ishtar has left the chat.

Yami Marik: Aw Hikari why'd you go?

Touzoukou Bakura: Probably went to get some ice cream and cry.

Yami Marik: Oh wait nvm, he's with me.

Touzoukou Bakura: I SAID NOTHING.

Yami Marik: He said he's gonna rip your d*ck off.

Ryou Bakura: Lovely.

Yami Bakura: Indeed.

Ryou Bakura: Oh, 'Kura, I found a British land shirt for you.

Yami Bakura: YYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAA AAAAASSSSSSSSSSS.

Yami Marik: Happy much?

Touzoukou Bakura: *sigh* I share the same name as you two….

Ryou Bakura: And that's bad how?

Yami Marik: Could be very bad.

Touzoukou Bakura: Yes, very bad.

Yami Bakura: Again, d*ckheads.

Yami Bakura has left the chat.

Ryou Bakura has left the chat.

Touzoukou Bakura: Well then.

Yami Marik: Pissy b*itches.

Touzoukou Bakura has left the chat.

Yami Marik has left the chat.


End file.
